


Teasing

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [21]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya gets a visit from Alex and Taiga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write Alex or Kagami RIP

When Alex and Taiga had suddenly appeared in Akita, Tatsuya should’ve known something was off. Those two didn’t visit him that much, not without telling him they were coming at least.

“Taiga, Alex…” He frowned at them. “Why are you guys here?”

“Can’t we come see our favorite person?” Alex asked, giving a smile so fake Tatsuya almost thought it was bought in a toy shop.

“Yeah, come on Tatsuya!” Taiga added on and Tatsuya was sure at that point there was another reason for their visit.

“Uh-huh… Well, do you want to do something with me or are you just here to say hi?” Tatsuya asked, crossing his arms.

“Well…” Alex skipped to Tatsuya’s side. “We do have one thing we want to talk about…”

“Really, bro…” Taiga walked to Tatsuya’s other side. “I wasn’t expecting that this’d happen but…”

“Can you guys just get to the point, or do you have to beat around the bush like this?” Tatsuya asked with a sigh. “I’d rather you guys get to the point.”

“Well, we don’t want you getting embarrassed and running off.” Alex said, patting Tatsuya’s shoulder. “So we thought we’d take it slow.”

“Alex… If what we’re talking about is going to embarrass me if you go fast, it’ll still embarrass me if told slowly.” He replied. “Just say it.”

“Tatsuya--”

“We heard you have two boyfriends now.” Taiga blurted out, cutting Alex off.

Tatsuya paled. “Oh… Oh god no, I’m not going to talk about this.”

“Oh come on Tatsuya.” Alex said, poking the boy’s cheek. “It’s our job to tease you about this sort of thing.”

“Alex--”

“Do you hear that whine, Taiga? It’s the same one he’d have when he was a kid!” She exclaimed, poking Tatsuya’s cheek again. “How cute!”

“You do sound like you did when we were younger, Tatsuya!” Taiga gave a laugh. “Damn, Tatsuya.”

Tatsuya felt himself redden at each word. “Please tell me you at least don’t know who I’m dating…”

Well, if they didn’t… He might be able to use it as a distraction in order to get away… Yeah, he could.

“Well Kuroko told me you’re dating Murasakibara.” Taiga said, rubbing the back of his head. “Dunno about the other guy, though.”

Tatsuya sighed. So they knew about Atsushi, huh? At least he still had another boyfriend to bring up in an attempt to escape--

“Aw, Tatsuya’s dating that big purple guy, huh?” Alex asked. “How cute!”

“Alex!” Tatsuya was pretty sure he was as red as Taiga’s hair. “It’s not that cute!”

“It’s super cute!” She said, pinching Tatsuya’s cheek. “Super cute!”

“Yeah, well…” Tatsuya bit his lip. God, he hoped the distraction plan would actually work somehow…

“Well what?” Taiga and Alex asked in unison, blinking in curiousity.

“Well… You guys have heard of Kirisaki Daiichi, right?” He asked, giving them a fake smile. “That team that hurts star players and aces.”

“Of course we’ve heard about them.” Taiga replied. “I played them once and told Alex about it.”

“Oh, then maybe it’s not a good idea to tell you my other boyfriend is the captain, huh?” Tatsuya asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

As soon as Taiga and Alex seemed to start processing what he’d just said, he took the chance to turn tail and run. No way did he want to talk about this anymore, no. Last thing he needed was to be embarrassed.

“Tatsuya! Come back, we need to talk about this!” Alex called. “You choice in men, that is!”

Actually no, last thing he needed was to talk about his choice in men… He was pretty sure he’d be running for a long while.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love torturing Himuro, he's my fave :,)


End file.
